Big Secret?
by Aeirth
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been dating for one month and something comes between them which changes them forever how will they deal with it? a little ooc  I REWROTE CHAPTER FOUR SO READ IT AGAIN The ending is different
1. Chapter 1

i decided to write a another seddie story i hope you like it . i dont own icarly or the characters.

* * *

I look at the date on my laptop it had been exactly a month since me and sam had started dating. Most people were surprised about this others not so much. When carly found out she was so happy. Sam had changed a lot since we had started going out she is still mean to me but for some reason I don't mind this at all.

It is still pretty embarrassing when other guys pick me on and sam roughs them up. She is a pretty good girlfriend by that but today was our one-month anniversary. Knowing her she does not care for this but I do I might bring it up in a conversation at one point.

I hear the door open to my room it was my mother she looked annoyed.

"Your girlfriends here"

Sam walks into my room she sits down on my bed and smiles. What is up with her I walk to my door and I closed it.

"Freddie you better keep that door open or else" my mother yelled.

Sam slightly laughed I cracked open the door and sat down on my bed with sam.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"Well I needed to talk to your about something" she said.

"What is it?"

" We have been going out for a month and you have been somewhat distant what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me I'm just a bit nervous is all"

"What do you mean about that?"

"It's just your different from other girls I dated so yeah"

"I guess that makes a lot of sense why don't we go somewhere then"

"Sure"

We both walk out of my room my mother staring at me ask me where i was going. I insensitively answer her making her upset we both walk out i see carly walking out of her apartment.

"Hey guys i was just about to go out" she said.

"Do you want to join me?" she questioned

"Not today carls" sam answered.

Sam took my hand and dragged me down the hall she looked at me i slightly smiled.

"Sam whats up with you today?" i questioned.

"I just wanted to be alone with you is all" she smirked.

We went to are usual place grovy smoothie we had both ordered different things and sat down at a table. Sam went over to the counter to get a straw she turned around her expression drastically changed from happy to sad.

"Dad?" she questioned

* * *

i hoped you enjoyed the first short chapter = ) ill update soon... please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy the second chapter disclaimer: I do not own icarly or the characters...

* * *

I looked over at Sam the straw dropping out of her hand. It was quiet for a few seconds until her assumed to be father spoke.

"Hello Samantha" he smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in jail" she exclaimed.

" I was I just got out"

"I thought you had a life sentence for killing him"

"Well I got out on good behavior, I wanted to come and see you"

Sam got upset and she clenched her fists and raised them I knew I had to intervene before things became violent. I got up from my chair and as I was about to intervene Sam started yelling.

"Why now you want to be my father where were you when I was growing up you had to be in jail, and don't say this is isn't you fault. You had go and kill him and I loved him so much to," she yelled.

"Sam calm down" I said.

"Freddie get out of this its none of your business"

"It is my business you're my girlfriend and who is this guy you are talking about"

"Its my brother now that's all you need to know get out of here"

I didn't listen to what she said I stood their she looked more angry than I had ever seen her before. How could she have had a brother I never heard of this before how come she had never told me. I looked at her father closely he looked familiar to me somehow. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew him from somewhere.

I see T-Bo come out from the back he looked upset.

"Hey you guys there is no fighting in here either leave or I will call the cops"

Sam grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the door.

"Fine were leaving, " she said.

We left I had to talk to Sam about this somehow I had to not make her even madder.

"Sam about what happened back there" I said.

She didn't reply now that I had to start to think about it I think I knew where I saw that man before. He was wanted for murder when I was seven years old his face was plastered all over the television. How come I remembered that which I would never know why?

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it... Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy chapter three disclaimer: i do not own this show or the characters  


* * *

The next day was icarly rehearsal and I wondered if Sam would be all right. I couldn't sleep I tossed and turned in bed who knew Sam had a brother. Wait now that I think about Sam knew Carly when she was younger.

I probably should ask Carly about this since Sam wouldn't tell me. I went to sleep with ease on my mind knowing somehow Carly knew about Sam's brother. I woke up the next morning my alarm going off at the usual time of 8am.

Though it was early I would like to go for a run. I got dressed and took my pear phone with me to listen to music. I said goodbye to my mother her being worried as always. As I enjoyed the beautiful day I saw Sam's father.

I couldn't help but pass him as I was jogging. He got my attention.

"Aren't you Sammie's boyfriend?" he questioned.  
"Yes I am" I replied  
" How Long have you guys been going out for?"  
"Not very long"  
" please take care of her"  
"of course"

I ran off finishing my jog that was kind of an awkward conversation. I ran back home and took a shower before icarly rehearsal. I thought I would go a little early due to the fact I can talk to Carly alone. I opened my door and walked across the hall I knocked on the door.

I heard Spencer coming to the door he opened it.

"Hey Spence" I said.

"Hey right now isn't a good time" he replied

"Why what happened?"

"Sam and Carly are talking upstairs I suggest you don't go up there"

I ignored Spencer's headings and ran upstairs I assumed they would probably be in the icarly studio. I looked in and saw Sam crying my gut reaction was to run in. Which wouldn't be the right idea in this situation. I couldn't help but turn around and head back to my apartment.

I opened my apartment door and low and behold I saw my mother sitting down. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer me. She looked at me with an intense look.

"You don't need to be dating that Puckett girl," she bluntly said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"She has to many problems"

"That's not a good reason mother"

"Well it is for me"

"Mom I love her and you cant stop me from dating her"

I heard a knock at the door my mother went over to answer it.

"Maybe I cant but he can" She exclaimed.

I couldn't believe who was at the door what was he doing here and such at a time to.

* * *

I hoped you like it... Please R&R Update Coming Soon


	4. Chapter 4

I rewrote chapter four and i hope you enjoy it = ) Disclaimer: i do not own icarly or the charachters

* * *

It was Sam's father what was he doing here and how did he know my mother. They both looked like they were old friends or something i looked at my mother and i was confused.

"How do you know Sam's Father?" I questioned.

"He and I go way back" she answered.

"Yeah kid we sure do" He said.

Wait what did he mean by that remark and what the hell was going on here. Why would my mother know a guy like him wait there had to be something up with this.

"Anyways you don't need to be dating my daughter" he exclaimed.

"Why shouldn't I?" I replied.

"Because she is your sister" My mother said.

"haha nice one mom" I exclaimed.

"No she is serious" Sam's Father Replied.

How could I be related to sam there was no way possible i would be unless my mother cheated on my father with him or even worse.

"How could this happen?" I questioned.

"Its a long story kid and its going to take a while to explain" he explained.

This was the worst day ever in my life maybe his story will shed some light on this whole situation. I still don't fully believe on what he has said but i never know this might just be a joke . Those words kept ringing in my head she was my sister no it couldn't be the words kept repeating and repeating. Next thing i know i am in my bed i look around and it is morning what happened to me. I jolted from my bed and went into the kitchen i saw my mother she was making breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head whats wrong?" she questioned.

"Mom im not related to sam am i?" I replied.

"Oh how did you know?"

"Wait what?"

"Sam Delaine your cousin he goes to your school"

"Ok nevermind then"

I gave a big sigh of relief i sat down at the kitchen table wait till sam gets a load of this knowing her she will probably laugh at me.

* * *

I hoped you like it... The End...


End file.
